


Saving the day

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Killing, Other, Skjor is alive in my world okay, because I hate seeing Aela sad, first time turning to werewolf, maybe have more than one chapter, saving Skjor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Ellie changed to Werewolf. Seems like it's going to be a last time too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I saved you

"It's simple, really. Aela decided she will be the one who gives you the blood. Take and embrace it. It is the greatest gift we can offer."

Ellie looked at Skjor with fear in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that the Circle members were werewolves, much less that they offered her this. Her eyes then turned to Aela, well the werewolf Aela. The woman couldn't understand how Ellie managed to kill a giant when they first met but something between them clicked right from the start. Maybe because of that Aela decided to be the mother of the new wolf. 

"What do you say? Do you agree and take our gift? Or are you _stupid_ enough for declining it?"

"What will happen if I decline?"

Skjor bared his teeth at the challenge in her voice. Ellie has not managed to befriend the older wolf, for he was too arrogant for her liking and she was too free for his liking. Sure, she managed to win against Vilkas in combat, but if it was him who fought her, she would be dead now. Aela growled, scoffing at Skjor bare act of aggravation while he kept baring his human teeth at Ellie.

"We would need to make sure you keep your pretty mouth shut. Or else."

' _Great, so become a werewolf or die._ ' Ellie gazed at the blood that was before her in a stone altar. Using small steps she came closer and dipped both hands in it. Warm blood danced around her shaking fingers so she gulped.

"You need to drink it. Not play with it. Drink!"

Swallowing more saliva, Ellie closed her eyes and moved her hands closer to her mouth. 'Just a sip. Nothing will happen. I hope.' She gulped the blood as fast as she could, stepping away from the altar. World started spinning around her and all of a sudden her limbs started to hurt like hell. Then it happened. She released a howl so loud that she was sure half of Whiterun would be awake if not for the stony interior she was in. Her arms and legs began to grow, stretch, and her skin was soon covered with jet black fur. She fell on her knees, saliva dripping from her mouth, and gazed around. Her clothes were tattered, sword forgotten somewhere on the ground. Panic seeped in. She had to get out, out of the room, and so she did just that. She ran away.

"This... was not how I imagined it would end."

"You had hoped she would become a mindless pup? She would rather be killed than bow down to someone."

Skjor looked at Aela who was now standing bare, collecting the tattered clothes she would have to get rid of.

"We need to find her before she does some damage."

"Agreed. Then we attack the silver hand." 

Ellie woke up later, naked and laying in the snow. The chill got into her bones as soon as she opened her eyes. "Ah, so you're awake." Voice startled her so much that she jumped at the offending person, her hand on his neck, squeezing just enough for them to stop breathing while the other hand was held high, fingers curled into fist. When she saw how surprised Aela was, Ellie quickly let go and stood up. Breathing heavily she shook on her own legs, holding her arms close to her body as if to create a barrier. 

"... I must say, you gave us more work than Farkas did."

Aela touched her shoulder but Ellie flinched away. The snow under her feet began melting so fast that she was standing on the grass rather than the cold blanket. 

"At least you didn't kill me... "

"We wouldn't kill you, Skjor was just bluffing."

"He didn't seem like that to me at all Aela."

"You don't know him well enough-"

"Because I don't want to know him!" Ellie snarled, her teeth long enough to snap Aela in half. "Look what you two did to me... look what you did... " Growling under her breath, Ellie sniffed the air catching the smell of Skjor. His blood was spilled, she could almost taste it. And it frightened her. Before she realized it, she changed back to her werewolf form and ran, following the strange smell of blood. 

From that moment on everything was a blur. Ellie killed anyone in her path, slaughtering them without a second thought be it men or women. And Aela could only watch in horror as her shield-sister slowly lost her sanity and sold her soul to Hircine. But then, Ellie found the place where they held Skjor. The Skinner was waiting for them, his silver ax gleaming in the soft light, positioned above his head as he tried to cut Skjor open. 

"Here you go, you mad dog, I-!"

Ellie wasted no time in removing his ax from his hands, burying it in her arm instead. She let out an enormous roar or anger, scaring the other two silver hands who ran away just to receive an arrow to the neck. The poor man screamed in terror realizing that these will be his last moments, yet he tried to say something only to be stopped mid-sentence when Ellie bit his neck, forcefully removing his head from his body. 

She glanced at Skjor who was already being helped by Aela, drinking healing potions and looking back at Ellie with a confused gaze.

"You saved my life."

An answer for him was a snarl mixed with a whimper. Ellie was pulling the body of the deceased man to her, sniffing it and licking the blood that was pouring out of his neck. Never taking a bite and never breaking eye contact with both Skjor and Aela, she suddenly stopped. Wailing and ripping the ax from her arm, her bones began to slim back to their original size. There she stood, her bare form in front of them was bathed in blood of her enemies yet she still held the corpse near her as if her life depended on it. When Aela tried to get closer, Ellie whimpered.

"What have you two done to me?"

Skjor understood what he had done. A terrible thing. The young girl in front of him wanted to help them and he decided her fate for her. What will Kodlak say? He will be mad, that is certain. And even after what he had done to her, she decided to save his life. That had to count for something. Aela was holding him so he was sitting up, looking at the naked girl who was too busy shaking on her feet. When she realized she's been holding a corpse, she immediately let go of it, watching as it fell on the hard stone floor. Then she looked around and her hand found a way to her mouth. 

"What have I done... ?"

Stony walls were bathing in blood, many people were mauled so much that they didn't even look remotely human. Her stomach gave up in that moment, she emptied her guts right in front of them. She barfed blood. It must have been hard on her because right after that she fell on the ground, limp.

Aela couldn't look at her now, instead she focused on Skjor who didn't say a word. He slowly stood up and picked up his cape from the ground. As he came near Ellie, he gently picked her up and covered her with his cape from head to toe. "We should hurry, it's morning already." He murmured, opening the nearest door with his foot. Aela was walking behind him in silence.


	2. How you saved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Ellie's last transformation. But what others think about that? Will she forgive the older wolves?

The walk through the woods seemed endless. Ellie would sometimes wake up and snuggle closer to Skjor, albeit not knowing what she was doing, or swing her legs back and forth only to have him growl at her. Aela was watching the interaction with close eyes, noticing how Skjor kept getting lost in his mind and yet still managing to know where to go. She kept her bow close to her, maybe in warning for other animals who - surprisingly - were nowhere to be seen. _'Ellie must have frightened them enough.'_ Aela suddenly thought and looked at the red-head in Skjor's arms. She slept, maybe it was the last time she slept so soundly and peacefully, so Aela nor Skjor uttered a word. As if they were scared to wake her up. They got closer to the east side of the Whiterun, and easily found the secret tunnel to the Underforge. 

"Aela, could you.. "

"Yes." She answered shortly, noticing that Ellie began to stir in Skjor's arms. The she-wolf then jumped on the stony wall and spread her arms wide so she could take Ellie in her arms for a while. When she did, she noticed her bloody face, mainly chin and nose. Making a grimace she looked at Skjor who said: "We will think about what to say to the whelps. They know that The Silver Hand is against us. We might as well say the whelp got in their way."

"And they will think her being the weakest. That would not be honorable, and you are not a liar, are you?"

"Ha! Now you talk like the old man."

Skjor and Aela both froze when their noses smelled another wolf in the cavern. Kodlak Whitemane looked at both of them with curiosity but then he saw Ellie and his stare turned to gold. He disapprovingly turned on his heels, as if to give the sleeping girl some privacy, and said loud enough for Aela and Skjor to hear: "Get the girl to your quarters. Clean her but do wake her up. We will talk later."

"Master it wasn't- "

"We will talk later Aela."

He went away as soon as he came to them. Skjor looked at the girl who slept for the whole time and saw how much her forehead was wrinkling. "She has the dreams. We need to work fast."

They got inside and made their way down to Aela's room. Vilkas and Farkas were on a mission so the problems from them never came, but poor Tilma kept asking what has happened. So Skjor and Aela produced a lie that was almost a truth.

"Lass found out the hideout of the Silver Hand and wanted to prove herself. She didn't know me and Aela were already there. Yet, without her we would be already dead. She caused enough ruckus outside for us to fight back. Those bastards kicked her around so much she began losing so much blood... but she saved us, that much is true."

When Tilma asked why was she naked Aela quickly retorted with a simple answer. "Others fought her near the river. Some tried to drown her. I had to get her out of her clothes so she wouldn't die."

Both of them were sure Tilma will think of some other kind of gossip she would say to other pups, yet they were most certain Ellie would become a hero for most of the children in Whiterun. As Skjor got out from his bloody armor and Aela from hers, Tilma came and said that she finished bathing and dressing Ellie. "The lass sleeps as if someone or something was chasing her. I tried to wake her up but she would just touch my hand and sleep anyway." Tilma said. Skjor looked at Aela who gazed at the door to her room but both of them went to Kodlak. He wanted to talk, sooner or later they would have to face him.

Kodlak waited for them, sitting in the chair in the corner of the main room. Reading another book, Song of Hrormir probably. He closed it at the same time as Skjor closed the main door. Both, Aela and Skjor, stood near the door their gazes turned to their master. 

"Has she asked you for this?" Kodlak asked calmly.

"She did not." Skjor muttered.

The Harbinger asked another question. "Did she agree to do this, willingly?" 

"... she did not." Aela sputtered. 

"Then why have you done this deed to her?!" Anger getting the best of him, he flings the book to the wall, the pages scatter around the place. "Have you forgotten how scared she was to look at Farkas when he changed in front of her the first time? We got here someone with a heart so bare, so naive, and yet both of you decide to just throw her around as if her being human, being _pure_ , meant nothing." Taking a long deep breath, Kodlak continued. "I understand that both of you consider our plight a blessing. But have you ever stopped to think what she has to say about all this?"

A month came by the last time Kodlak spoke about Ellie to Skjor and Aela. Aela helped her the best she could, offering to go hunting with her every once in a while. But Ellie always declined. She was tired, she couldn't smile the way she used to. And when Lars came to her, preaching on and on how she was his hero, she wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Skjor stopped speaking to her altogether, burying himself in work rather than facing the facts. Yet, as soon as Farkas and Vilkas got back everything changed. 

Ellie sat in the corner of the dining hall in Jorrvaskr, drinking herbal tea to calm her nerves and shaking hands. Aela was close but still not close enough so they didn't really talk to each other. Aela was watching her however. Anytime Njada, a dense and ruthless Companion, was near her and commented on Aela and Skjor, Ellie would growl under her breath and ask her to train. She then proceeds to beat her to the ground using only a shield. Skjor knew how sensitive she was when their names were mentioned, yet he couldn't think of any reason why. Was it because her inner-beast told her to? Or was it because of something else entirely? He also noticed the fact that Ellie spent quite some time with Kodlak. If she had any question, it could be the smallest one, she would just go and run to Kodlak and ask him about it. Ria was next to Ellie, sitting near her and laughing about something not noticing how Ellie tensed anytime she mentioned the brothers. 

"Yeah, have I mentioned? Farkas and Vilkas are coming back today! Isn't that just marvelous sister?"

"Ah... haha, sure, that is marvelous indeed."

"Ellie, are you okay? You look quite pale."

"Nonono, I'm really alright. I might need to drink more tea."

"The stuff is bad for your head I'll say. Why not drink mead?" Torvar said, already being hammered by seventh bottle of the sweet alcohol. 

"And look like you at the end of the day? Let the lass drink in peace, drunk." Athis sat next to Ellie on the other-side of the bench and actually managed to take a sip from her tea. Ellie made a face at him but laughed when he realized how sweet she drinks her tea. "Ugh. It's like you are literally drinking a sweetroll. How can you drink that I'll never know." Njada came inside and rolled her eyes at the exchange in front of her, yet she sat near them and talked too. If grunts and snickers are considered talking.

"We're here. Finally!" A voice roared when the doors opened. Farkas. Behind him, Vilkas muttered curses under his breath. Both brothers suddenly stopped and looked at the corner where Ellie sat. Realization hit them like tons of bricks. Farkas looked at Aela while Vilkas kept looking at Ellie. She stood up, smiled a little crooked smile and muttered: "Welcome back." Then she promptly _literally_ ran away from the hall, Skjor at her heels. 

When both of them were outside, he asked her with the coldest voice he could manage: "What are you so ashamed of?" She turned to him then, eyes golden instead of forest green and spoke in leveled voice.

"You should know what. You were the one who forced me to become...- "

"It wasn't me who drank the blood."

"If I didn't, you would kill me!"

Skjor frowned at her, his own light eyes changing to golden. "I never said I would." Ellie gulped and began moving away from him. He groaned. "Let's go. No questions." She looked at him in fear but went after him right when he marched away from Jorrvaskr. Both of them spoke little to each other in the month, maybe he felt the need to talk to her?

They both sat on the soft grass in Greenspring hollow, fire roaring next to them. They were hunting together, each of them managing to get an even score. Ellie was making them a rabbit stew while Skjor thought about what he should say to her. 

"It is.. fine, you know." Suddenly Ellie broke the silence. She put the pot away from the fire and got him and her a clean bowl with spoons and bread. "I... now I know what Kodlak meant when he said it was a curse." Feeling Skjor tense next to her, she quickly added: "But I know what you meant that it is a blessing too." She took a few spoons of the stew and waited in silence. Skjor looked around, hoping that the next thing he will say will not sound too dense. "The tea you drink... try adding blue mountain flower. A friend of mine said it would make them sleep better."

"A friend of yours? You have those?" Ellie teased him with a smile on her face. She was grateful he was finally talking to her. Maybe they could be friends in the end.

Skjor barked a laugh and nearly spilled the stew on himself, managing to make Ellie grin at him in utter disbelieve. Yes, maybe they could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
